


What Harry Wants, Harry Gets

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	What Harry Wants, Harry Gets

It was inevitable really. Harry and Severus _always_ fought just before holidays whether a birthday, Christmas, or even today, their anniversary. Hermione said it was a defensive mechanism. Harry thought it was a pain in the neck.

"That was my grandmother's nightstand," Severus ranted. 

"We'd _Reparo_ 'd it so many times I was afraid to leave a glass of water on it, let alone open a drawer!" Harry replied, exasperated.

"You never even considered my feelings on the matter, did you? What Harry wants, Harry gets, everyone else be damned." Severus stood seething, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. 

~*~

_What Harry wants, Harry gets_ ran through Harry's mind. Severus was right, just not in the way he thought. A change of tactics was in order.

"Severus," he said huskily hissing the name, "I bought new furniture for another room as well." 

"Why am I not surprised. Your study?" Severus looked wary, but much less angry.

"No," he answered, stepping closer.

"My study?" 

"No," Harry said as he stood toe to toe with the older man. When there were no further guesses, he leaned forward and whispered, "The nursery."

Severus pulled away, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. _Smiling_. 

"Happy Anniversary, Severus."


End file.
